


The Fates Have Spoken

by MariaStone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotic, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, some feels not a whole lot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: After a long day, Kid needs release and a certain magician has been told to help.





	The Fates Have Spoken

Hawkins watched Kid walk lethargically into the dark room, letting out a long sigh as he lit a candle without even noticing the magician on his bed.

The exhausted man then walked over to his wardrobe and began discarding his clothing, piece by piece.

Hawkins couldn't help but stare at the shadows made from the supernovas muscular back, his muscles contracting  with every move he made. The blonde was surprised to find himself impressed and more 

When the redhead stripped down to his underwear he sighed at he noticeable bulge in his pants, “I need to fuck somethin soon…” he mumbled to himself.

Taking that as his cue, Hawkins cleared his throat, “Perhaps I could help with that.”

The blonde laughed on the inside at the sight of a frightened Kid. What he was impressed with though, was the sharp screwdriver pointed at his throat.

“Careful Captain, I'm not here to fight.” the blonde responded coolly.

The realization hit Kid as he lowered the weapon from his ally's throat, “Hawkins! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my damn bed!” he growled.

“However many times until I get what I want.” the magician responded, twirling a piece of his long blonde hair around his slim finger.

The place where his eyebrows would have been, scrunched together, “And what is it that you want?” 

Already liking where this was going, Hawkins gracefully lifted off the bed and strolled up to Kid whose confusion became more and more evident the closer he got.

Stopping only inches away from the gargantuan man, Hawkins gently trailed a finger along the scars that graced Kid's large chest, “I think we both know the answer to that...Captain.”

The redhead laughed, more of a astonished chuckle; Hawkins, THE Magician Basil Hawkins, was  _ seducing  _ him! 

Strong hands came up to grip the blonde's shoulders, “I don't like to be fucked with Hawkins.” he tried to say as menacing as possible, while hiding his growing fear of where this was headed.

Hawkins brushed it off, “Well of course you don't, I was expecting you to fuck me instead.” 

“So what, your little magic cards tell ya this was going to happen?” Kid joked.

“As a matter of fact, it was a 71% chance we would be intimate tonight.” the blonde stated, now pressing his body against Kid’s, the feeling of the redhead's hard member pressed against his own groin making something inside him switch almost instantly.

Hawkins could see the hesitation on the younger's face but he soon felt a large hand rest on his lower back, pulling the blonde closer, “Doesn't mean you hafta though..." he said as a faint whisper on his lips, the blonde reveling in the heat from the other's breath. 

Hawkins pushed back the heavy goggles the man accessorized with and ran his hands through Kid's surprisingly soft red locks.  The two finally made eye contact and the infinite sea of emotions running through Kid's gaze was enough to make him lean upwards to meet the man's lips in a searing kiss.

When they broke apart, Hawkins pressed a thin finger against the redhead's lips and spoke softly, “The fates have spoken.” 


End file.
